blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt
Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt is a fight that occurs during an exploration of a newly emerged dungeon. Pre-fight After reaching the inner-side of the newly emerged dungeon, Luck Voltia begins to sense the presence of others beside his squadmates. He then quickly determines which one of them is the strongest. Subsequently, he leaves his group to pursue his target in a hope for a fight. After cruising the dungeon for a period of time, Luck finally encounters the group that belongs to his target. Luck then immediately defeats all of his subordinates easily while remarking them as weaklings. He then challenges the man to a fight. Fight At the beginning, Luck's target, Lotus Whomalt, whom is from the Diamond Kingdom proposes if they could peacefully explore the dungeon before he tries to escape. Luck declines Lotus' offer as he charges at the latter. Lotus manages to avoid the attack while trying to reason with his opponent again by revealing the reason that the Diamond Kingdom is constantly invading the Clover Kingdom. Unfortunately to him, Luck does not care about the two countries' relationship as he is only looking for a good fight. The fight continues with Lotus is constantly evading Luck's attack without giving any counterattacks. During that time, Lotus recognizes Luck's robe and the affiliated squad. He then begins to reminisce his fight with Yami Sukehiro in which resulted in a defeat for him. The story excites Luck before he begins to lose control over his own body. Lotus then reveals that he has been activating a weakening magic spell since Luck's arrival but it needs a while before it takes an effect. As Luck is suffering on the ground from the spell, Lotus decides to leave him there and continue his mission. At that moment, Luck begins to hear his late mother's voice as she urges her son to keep achieving victories. Her mother's voice rejuvenates Luck as he charges at Lotus yet again. The fight restarts with Luck is releasing even more magical power as he begins to suppress Lotus. While he is fighting, Luck also starts reminiscing his childhood days when he was living with her mother as well as his promise to her. Realizing that he is being cornered, Lotus activates a spell that binds Luck with a solid smoke structure in which immobilizes him. After seeing Luck's erratic fighting style, Lotus plans to put Luck out of his misery. Unfortunately, before he is able to finish Luck, another member of the Black Bull squad arrives and destroys his binding spell. Post-fight When Lotus asks the identity of Luck's savior, Asta, the latter simply says that he is Luck's comrade. Understanding that Asta and Noelle Silva are there to assist him, Luck quickly refuses the offer after remembering his mother's funeral. He then charges back at Lotus, who easily evades him and launches a counterattack. Fortunately, Asta swiftly steps in and neutralizes Lotus' attack. At that moment, he reminds Luck that they are comrades of the same squad and he will assists Luck in any fight regardless of the latter's approval. Seeing and hearing Asta's determination, Luck agrees to fight Lotus as a team rather than fighting by himself. References Navigation